The New Warriors
by The Time Traveler
Summary: My First 'What if' story. What if something different happened to those four kids in 'The Bully Pulpit'.


The New Warriors

AN: After seeing the Digimon Frontier episode "The Bully Pulpit" I thought to myself. 'There are four of them, what if. . . .' To know what I was thinking, read on! And I thank Sussanna of for her support on this 'What if'. Oh I of course do not own Digimon or the episode this depicts.

In a place in the Digital world called Steel Town, a group of humans and tree digimon were bidding farewell to a mole Trailmon. These five humans were Takuya, J.P. Zoe, Tommy, Koji and his twin brother, Koichi. The three Digimon with them were Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. Bokomon and Neemon were the first Digimon they met when they came here, an have been their guides ever since. Patamon was originally one of the tree Celestial Digimon, Seraphimon but was defeated and returned as a Digiegg which later hatched into him.

As they walked out of the station, Takuya asked, "Where are we anyway?"

"We are in Steel Town", said Bokomon. "Everything here is made of steel."

"Never would have guessed that from the name", said J.P. sarcastically.

"Wow", said Tommy covering his eyes, "Everything is so shiny and bright."

"Bright is right", said Zoe, "Some of those buildings are reflecting right in my eyes."

"I bet you wish you all had a pair of goggles like I do", said Takuya.

Laughing Koji said, "Yeah right, all the cool kids wear them."

"Well they will", said Takuya.

They moved through the entire city until they came to a canyon that wasn't as bright, in fact the interior of the canyon wasn't as shiny as the town they went through.

Everything seemed to be okay, until they noticed a huge cloud coming in their direction. The cause of it was a centurian like Digimon called Saggiterimon.

He laughed as he stopped in front of them. "Okay Humans", said Saggiterimon, "While I have nothing against you personally I must ask that you hand over all your obsessions!"

"Obsessions?" asked Takuya in confusion.

"Doh", said Saggiterimon, "I mean 'possesions'. I should have just said 'stop' like I normally do. I should never have bought that Thesaurus."

"Okay just give us a moment", said Takuya.

The group huddled together. After speaking with each other they parted.

"Sorry", said Koji, "We are going to have to decline."

"Yeah", said Sagitarimon but when the message got to him he said, "Wha?"

"Look", said Takuya, "We don't have time for this, so why don't you just run off before you get hurt."

"You're the one who is gong to be hurting", said Saggitarimon.

But before he could do anything a voice shouted, "STOP!"

Everyone looked up on the cliff and there stood four human kids, three were boys and one was a girl.

Takuya and the others were astonished. Until now they thought they were the only humans that were in the Digital World.

"H-human children", asked Takuya. "What are they doing here?"

"I can only guess that some humans want to save the Digital world too", said Bokumon.

"You better leave them alone", said the lead kid.

"Oh yeah", said Saggiterimon, then pulling his bowstring he added, "I don't think I can worry about you."

The lead kid laughed, "You don't seem to understand, it's not us you should be worried about. It's him."

Saggiterimon and everyone looked to where he was pointing and their flying in the sky was an Angemon.

Takuya and his team gasped.

"It's Angemon", said Bokumon in surprise.

Eying him happily Patamon said, "I am going to be just like him!"

Saggiterimon quickly armed his Bow. "Judgement Arrow!" He shouted as he shot it, but Angemon managed to stop it with his staff.

Angemon flew close and knocked Saggiterimon's bow away then pointed his staff right at Saggiterimon's neck. "It's time for you to go", said Angemon.

In a flash Saggiterimon took his leave, very fast.

Two of the boys came down the canyon towards them.

"Nice job Angemon", said one of them.

"Are you two kids okay", asked the other.

However they both gasped when they saw Tommy.

"Hey isn't that", asked one.

"Yes, it's Tommy", said the other, "Hey Tommy."

Tommy just sighed and looked down.

Later inside one of the buildings, the two boys shared their story. First of all their names were Katsuhoro and Teppai (the one with the glasses). They explained they have been have been in the Digital world just as long as Takuya and his friends were for they also got onto a train, right after shoving Tommy into his respective train.

"After that", explained Katsuhoro, "we ended up with a bunch of other confused kids in Forest Terminal. Well we got to talking around and that's how we met Teruo and Chiaki. But anyway this chick tells us to go back on the trains and go home but we were like 'no way this place is so cool. Let's stick around and see what happens.' Then we met Angemon and we have been traveling around since. You know fighting injustices, helping others."

Teppai said, "It's like a tv show only we are in it! Sure it's been dangerous but we have Angemon!"

They then noticed Tommy who was keeping his head down.

"Uh Tommy", said Katsuhoro, "Sorry for picking on you."

Tommy just humphed.

"It is dangerous here", said Koji." You should have gotten on that train if Ophanimon told you to."

"Ophanimon", asked Teruo. "Is that person who kept calling us."

Chiaki held up her cell phone. "We used to get messages a whole lot on our phones but lately we haven't gotten any."

"Cell phones", asked J.P., "What happened, got your D-Tectors stolen or something?"

"What's a D-Tector?" asked Katsuhuro.

The group kinda fell silent at that.

"Okay", said Katsuhoro, "We get to ask some questions like what are you all doing here?"

"We happen to be trying to restoring peace to the Digital World", said Koichi.

"Ooh", said Katsuhoro sarcastically.

"Nice", said Teppai, again in the same manner.

"How are you going to do that", asked Teruo, "I mean look what you have for Digimon." He pointed to Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. "Those guys can't fight their way out of a paper bag."

"Hey", said Neemon.

"It seems to me the only way those Digimon can help the Digital World is by taking out the garbage", said Teppai. The four laughed.

"Oh yeah", started Takuya, "Well we have the spirits of the 10 legendary wa. . ." Koji stopped him and shook his head.

"I bet they will get injured just doing that", said Katsuhoro.

"You all should leave", said Koichi. "It's dangerous here. You have been lucky so far but sooner or later you will get yourself in a situation you can't get out of."

Katsuhoro gave them a nasty glare. "What do you know?"

"Plenty", said Koji, "For example, the Royal Knights, they are the reason why more of the Digital world keeps disappearing and why it's looking like swiss cheese right now."

Takuya added, "And they don't care who goes with it, you could be next."

Teppai stood up, "Hey, you can't tell us what to do. You are not our fathers."

Katsuhoro stood up and added, "Yah, maybe you're the little babies who should run home. Let's go"

The four started to leave, "Oh and Tommy, I am not sorry for picking on you, I take it back."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish", said J.P. A few of them went outside the tower to discuss the situation.

"We did try to warn them and besides it's not their fault they want to stay", said Takuya.

"But I can't help but worry about them", said Koji.

A voice then said, "Sometimes the easiest choice is right in front of you, if you are willing to look and to do what is right."

They turned to see Angemon.

Angemon explained to the group how Ophanimon knew the risks of fighting the forces of darkness and how she might not survive. He also mentioned how Ophanimon knew that humans could help fight the evil forces but she didn't know which so she risked putting them all in danger. Most of the humans were brave enough to swallow their pride and leave.

"But those four didn't and as to Ophanimon's orders I have protected them", finished Angemon.

"Those four aren't worth it. You got to get them to go home. Besides", said Takuya, "you could be doing other things like helping us battle the Royal Knights and not babysit those selfish brats. You got to tell them to go home because it is dangerous here and if that does not work then throw them onto a Trailmon or something."

"I have tried many times to convince them to leave, but they refuse and hence I must protect them", said Angemon.

"He's just doing what's necessary", said Bokumon.

"What do you mean", asked Takuya.

"You can't blame them if they decide to stay, and perhaps they are not being wrong by wanting to stay and make something of themselves", explained Bokumon.

"He has a point", said Koji, "If someone told you, you were useless you would want to stay and prove them wrong."

"That would be the first, second and third thing you would decide, of course after kicking and screaming a few times", said Bokumon.

Takuya hmphed, "Fine we will help them or send them home or something."

Meanwhile J.P. and Zoe were busy talking with Teruo and Chiaki in a nearby tomato patch, and of course helping them with the picking.

"Sure", said Chiaki, "There were times I wanted to go home. I do miss my friends and family, and I never had to walk so much in my life, but here, we are living this grand adventure, like something out of a book."

"Really", said Teruo, "That's all we will go back to, books and school and everything that makes the real world boring."

"Well sure it's exciting, but it's really dangerous too", said Zoe.

"You two should be worried about getting home alive, not being bored once you get there", said J.P. "Haven't you thought about that?"

"Not really", said Teruo, "Angemon has been there for us since the start and he has yet to let us down."

"Besides", added Chiaki, "Katsuhoro looks out for us."

Speaking of Katsuhoro, he was dealing with Teppai. Teppai had cornered Tommy and forced him to try to convince Takuya and the others to take him home and thus leave the Digital world and allow Katsuhoro and the others to become the 'heroes' of that world. He thought it would be easy to convince him, thinking Tommy would be weak without his friends to protect him. But then Katsuhoro came in and told him to let Tommy go.

"But Katsuhoro", said Teppai.

"No 'but's", said Katsuhoro, "nobody is beating anybody up without my say so."

Teppai had no choice but to let Tommy go.

"What were you thinking", asked Katsuhoro. "You want to pick a fight with those guys? There is more of them than us, even though you are right about Tommy. Weaklings like him always go hiding behind stronger people just to protect themselves."

He then said to Tommy, "This place is for the strong Tommy. It has no place for weaklings like you."

Then to Katsuhoro's surprise, Tommy spoke back. "You are wrong! I am strong, you are the ones who are weak! You keep hiding behind Angemon, me and my friends actually try to do something. IF you don't consider yourselves weak then stop hiding behind Angemon and aid in the fight!"

Suddenly the whole tower shook. They ran outside to see Saggiterimon with a bunch of Centurumon. Takuya and everyone else were already there.

"That's right", said Saggiterimon, "I am back and I brought some friends. You brats are in for it now. This is what you get for not handing over your obsessions."

"You mean 'possesions' not 'obsessions'", said Takuya, Koichi and Koji bluntly.

"I know what I mean, I got a mind like a steel trap", said Sagiterimon angrily. He turned to the Centarumon to see if they were ready.

"Guys get back we will take care of this", said Katsuhoro.

"Just stay out of our way", said Takuya, "You can't handle this."

"Yes we can", said Katsuhoro, "Angemon will fight them."

Angemon, taking his cue, stood ready to fight. "I will handle this. Katsuhoro you and the others find a place out of harms way."

Angemon flew at Saggiterimon and his army. Takuya and the others didn't know what to do as Angemon fought but as for Katsuhoro and his crew they just kept cheering Angemon on.

However they did not notice a group of Centarumon coming in from the left until the lead of the group yelled, "Charge!"

"A trap", said Takuya.

"And we fell into it", said Koichi.

Realizing they were endanger, Tommy, Katsuhoro and Teppai made a run for it. However one of the Centarumon managed to nearly hit them with his Solar Blaze attack causing Teppai to fall.

He reached out to Katuhoro who begged for him to help but all Katsuhoro do was stand there and stare in fear.

Just when the Centarumon were about to fire again, Tommy lept in and pushed Teppai out of the way.

"Are you okay", asked Tommy.

"Yeah", said Teppai, "I think so."

As Kastuhoro stood there he remembered Tommy's words to him. "He was right."

Tommy took out his D-Tector. "Your all a bunch of bullies, but you are not going to bother us anymore!"

A bunch of code went around his hand and he swiped it across his D-Tector. "EXECUTE. . .BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

He screamed loud as portions of his beas spirit appeared around him and merged with him.

"KORIKAKUMON" he shouted telling who he was.

He attacked the Centarumon easily.

"Come on let's help him", said Takuya. Everyone nodded.

They swiped their hands across their D-Tectors.

"EXECUTE. . .SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Pieces of their spirits formed around them and then merged right onto them turning them into their respective Legendary Warrior Digimon.

"AGUNIMON" shouted Takuya.

"LOBOMON" shouted Koji.

"KAZEMON" shouted Zoe.

"BEETLEMON" shouted J.P.

"LOWEMON" shouted Koichi.

The next thing the Centarumon knew was they were being bombared with different attacks. "PYRO PUNCH!" Lobo Kendo!" "Hurricane Wave!" "Lightning Blitz!" "Shadow Lance!"

Katsuhoro and the others were astounded by this.

"No way they all became Digimon", said Teppai.

"And they are so brave", said Katsuhoro.

"I am surprised you understand the meaning", said Bokomon. "It was because of their courage that the spirits chose them."

As the battle wore on. Korikakumon failed to see a Centarumon aim a Solar Blaze at him. But Agunimon did.

"TOMMY LOOK OUT" he shouted. But it was too late the Centarumon fired hard at Korikakumon's back. Korikakumon fell hard onto the ground.

"TOMMY" shouted Katsuhoro. He ran out to him. Teppai who managed to get up followed him as did Chiaki and Teruo.

Katsuhoro went by Korikakumon's side. "Tommy, you okay? Tommy?"

"Outta my way", said one of the Centarumon.

Meanwhile Angemon noticed this while fighting more Centarumon. "Oh no."

Back with Katsuhoro the Centarumon again demanded that Katsuhoro stand aside.

Then to Korikakumon's amazement, Katsuhoro spread his arms and blocked them. Teppai followed suit, then Teruo and Chiaki.

"No, you are not going to hurt my friend anymore", said Katsuhoro.

"That's right", said Chiaki.

"Oh please, you better run and hide little kids", said the Centarumon.

"No", said Katsuhoro. "All this time we were here, we have been hiding, we barely did a thing. But no more!"

"That's right", said Teppai, "Tommy saved my life after all the trouble Katsuhoro and I gave him, and he showed us what true bravery is, and I am going to learn from what he showed us!"

Teruo said, "I do want to go home but, I want to stay here, not because of some adventure but because I want to help."

"Same with me", said Chiaki, "It's a epic adventure, but. . . now I understand this world really is in trouble and, I want to make something of myself!"

"Fine so be . .WAAAH" shouted the Centarumon. Katsuhoro and his group took their cell phones out of their pockets and looked at them, they were glowing.

Then all at once out of Agunimon's and Lobomon's D-Tectors came the sprits of the other Legendary Warriors they purified. They each went into a respected cell and became D-Tectors.

"Unbeleivable", said Bokomon.

"Yeah", said Neemon, "It's so pretty."

"Not that", said Bokomon. "They displayed some newfound courage so the remaining Spirits chose them!"

Katsuhoro and the others were dazed and amazed at this. They then nodded. They each held out their hands and a piece of code surrounded it. They then swiped their hands over their respective D-Tectors.

"EXECUTE!" they all shouted, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Pieces of their respective spirits start to form around them in 2 dimensiona panes, which then started closing in on them and then they became those 2 dimensional pains.

"MERCURYMON" shouted Katsuhoro

"GRUMBLEMON" shouted Teppai

"RENEMON!" shouted Chiaki.

"ARBORMON" shouted Teruo.

Agunimon and the others looked in awe.

"They became the last four Legendary Warriors", said Lobomon.

"Fallisimo" said Kazemon.

"Come on", said Mercurymon, "Let's give them a hand!"

The others agreed.

"TAKE THIS" shouted Renemon, "DRAINING RAIN!"

"Mirror Offset!" shouted Mercurymon attacking.

"Seismeic Sledge" shouted Grumblemon while hitting the ground with a hammer.

"POWER PUMMEL" shouted Arbormon firing a seed.

The attacks hit the Centarumon causing them all to go flying!

"Oh man", said Sagitarimon, "How was I supposed to know humans can become Digimon.

"Don't forget about me", said Angemon. "I suggest you leave right now if you know what's good for you."

The Legendary Warriors nodded right behind him. In fear Saggiterimon and his remaining Centarumon ran away as fast as they could.

Not to long after they left everyone De-evolved back to normal.

"Woah now that was amazing", said Teppai.

"Really", said Chiaki.

"I don't get it", said Takuya. "Why did those Legendary Sprits choose you."

"It's simple", said Angemon, "Because they learned the importance of being here and deciding to actually make something of themselves is actually what made them Legendary Warriors. You see, like I said before, Ophanimon was unaware which humans would become the Legendary Warriors, that's why he risked them all, and he continued playing this risk even when these four chose not to leave."

"Now wait a minute", said Katsuhoro, "We wouldn't have even become Legendary Warriors if not for Tommy here."

"Yeah", said Teppai who then shaked Tommy's hand. "Thanks for showing us what true bravery and streingth is."

Tommy smiled and nodded.

"I guess this means we are here to stay, that is if you don't mind us joining your little group", asked Teruo.

"Not at all", said Koji.

"Indeed", said Koichi

"We would be delighted", said J.P.

"Mm hmm", said Zoe.

"Just as long as you follow what I have to say", said Takuya with a smug expression on his face.

"I suggest you don't", said Koji, "If you want to stay alive."

"HEY" said Takuya.

End. . of a different beginning.

AN: Well I hope you like it. I don't know if it's one of my best but, at least I finally got my vision down. "See you in the future!"


End file.
